She Never Runs Out Of Surprises
by JanieTattoos
Summary: A short drabble in which Jane challenges Kurt to wrestle her, to prove that she's capable of taking him down.


"Are you saying I'm weak?" Jane asked in mock surprise, her arms folded across her chest.

They were in the gym room, where Jane had just walked in on Kurt punching weights. She'd decided to join him and had started hitting the punching bag next to him, when he stopped to ask her why she was hitting the bag so weakly.

Kurt backtracked, suddenly aware of the dangerous territory that he was putting himself in. "Jane, sweetheart, you're strong in so many ways, more ways than I could ever imagine, but I just think your punches could be a little more… _forceful"._

"Humph," Jane gasped, "That's a little rich coming from you, Mr. Weller".

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I mean," Jane continued, "I know all of your weak spots, Kurt. I know how to take you down," she teased, biting her lip and raising her eyes to look at him.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, is that how we're playing it now? You think that now you're my girlfriend, you have the right to trashtalk me freely?"

"No," Jane laughed, "I just felt the need to deliver some hard truths".

Kurt stared at her with pure amazement.

Jane sighed, a glint in her eye. "Alright then, are we doing this or what?"

Kurt looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Sparring!" Jane said, her hands on her hips. "Ten bucks says that I can take you down in less than a minute".

Kurt laughed, nodding his head. "Alright, deal," he said. "This'll be the easiest ten bucks I'll ever make".

"Wrong," Jane countered. "This'll be the easiest ten bucks you'll ever _lose"._

Kurt winced. "Honey, I think we need to work on your trashtalk, too," he chuckled.

Jane allowed herself to blush before she poised herself to strike. Beside her, Kurt set the timer on his stop watch.

"Alright - three, two, one!"

The stop watch started, but neither of them did anything. Kurt just stood there, waiting for Jane to come at him like she usually did when they sparred, but she didn't. Instead, she just looked at him from across the mat, a smug smile growing on her face. She looked down as she carefully walked towards him, hiding her expression. Then, in a complete surprise, she reached up and pulled his lips to hers.

He was startled first, unable to think, unable to move, unable to do anything. She'd completely thrown him; he was usually the one to surprise her with kisses, but this time, she took the role. He smiled against her lips as she deepened the kiss, grasping a fistful of his shirt in her hand. He was just about to pull back slightly and ask her why she was kissing him when-

WHAM.

Whilst still kissing him, she brought her right leg up and whacked his knees with one swift kick, sending him straight down onto the mat with a groan. Then, to make sure he wouldn't move, she sat down on top of his legs, looking down at him triumphantly. She reached over to stop the timer, bringing it over so he could see it.

"32.5 seconds. Told you I could do it," she grinned.

He stared up at her, amusement and astonishment swirling in his gaze. "What the hell was that?"

She laughed, tucking the stray hairs behind her ears. "That," she said breathlessly, "was me proving to you that I know your weaknesses, Weller".

"What, kissing?" he asked.

"No," she replied before gazing at him adoringly. "Your weakness is _me"._

He looked at her, completely dumbfound. She really did know him.

"Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"Mmm-hmm," she replied, her eyes glowing with success. She jumped off of him, and offered him her hand, which he took. She puffed out her cheeks. "So… I believe you owe me ten bucks now?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Dammit." He looked up at her then, with one of those precious gazes that he only saved for her. "How about I make you dinner tonight instead. Is that fair?"

"Hmmm…" she said slowly, taking a few steps towards him so she could lay her hands flat against his chest. She followed her eyes to his, biting her lip. "I guess that would be acceptable".

"Dinner it is, then," he whispered, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling in for another kiss. Only this time, to his preference, it was him surprising her.


End file.
